


Matchmaker Erica

by ElladoraRedbeard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is Erica's teacher, Erica and Isaac are best friends, M/M, Stiles is Erica's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElladoraRedbeard/pseuds/ElladoraRedbeard
Summary: When Erica is playing with Isaac, he tells her about double hugs from both his mommies, so Erica decides she needs another daddy. Time to set her daddy up with her teacher.





	Matchmaker Erica

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired when I was watching Full House Season 5 Episode 2 "Matchmaker Michelle" in which little Michelle wants a mommy and tries to set her dad up with her teacher. I thought it would be so cute if Stiles had a daughter who'd do this to him too. And of course the teacher would have to be Derek. Obviously. 
> 
> So a lot of the dialogue in this story comes from that episode, although I am changing the ending. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

It was on a Wednesday afternoon that a 4-year old Erica Stilinski decided that he wanted to have two parents.

She was playing with her best friend Isaac when she decided this.

"Let's play house!" Erica said with a lot of enthusiasm and Isaac shyly nodded at her.

"Okay, I'll be the mommy." Isaac said.

"And I'll be the daddy."

"But you have to be the other mommy." Isaac answered with a confused look.

"I don't know how to be the mommy." Erica said sadly.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have a mommy."

"You should get one, because mommies use fabric softener on your pyjama's." Isaac said with a big smile on his face.

"My daddy does that too!" Erica said smugly.

"Mommies always have good candies in their purse." Isaac said, trying to convince Erica that he was right.

"My daddy has candy in his jeep!"

"Mommies smell nice and wear pretty dresses."

"My daddy smells nice too, but he doesn't wear dresses. He has his uniform though, do your mommies were uniforms?"

"No, but my mommies always hug me a lot."

"My daddy does that too." Erica said hotly, affronted that Isaac thought her daddy didn't give her a lot of hugs.

"Yeah, but I get double hugs, because I have TWO mommies and a double hug is when I get a hug from both of them, at the _same time_. Double hugs are the best!" Isaac said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Well, you got me there." Erica said, sad that she didn't get to have double hugs as Isaac gets.

"Too bad you don't have two daddies, because I know you love hugs too!"

"Yeah, you're right, I need another daddy." Erica said while a plan grew in her mind.

* * *

Later that day after Erica and Isaac had tired off playing house, and Isaac had gone home, Erica was sitting in the kitchen next to her uncle Scotty, eating cookies.

"Why don't I have two daddies to hug me?" she asked uncle Scotty who startled slightly at the sudden question.

"Well, because your daddy first has to fall in love with a nice man to do that. Or a nice lady, so you could have a mommy to hug you."

"Nu uh, it has to be another daddy, because Isaac has two mommies, and I want two daddies."

"Good thing your daddy's bi then." Scotty mumbled under his breath, which Erica promptly ignored.

"How do you fall in love?" Was her next question.

"Well, I fell in love with your auntie Kira over a nice candlelight dinner with flowers and soft music." Scott said, remembering their first date fondly. "It was very romantic."

"Was there kissing?" Erica said with twinkles in her eyes.

"Yes, there was." Scott answered smiling at his cute little niece in all but blood.

"OOH" Erica cooed and Scott backpedaled, remembering that he was talking to a 4-year old.

"Oh, it was just a goodnight kiss." He answered quickly before mumbling; "that lasted 3 hours and made me miss my curfew."

"How come nobody's kissing my daddy?" Erica asked ignoring her uncle's mumbling again, he did that a lot, and if she asked what he was mumbling he'd just start stuttering, she'd just ask daddy what being bi is and why uncle Scotty missed his curfew because of a kiss.

"Well, that's a good question. Your daddy is a great guy." Scott answered, looking at Erica's sad eyes. "Well, he spends a lot of time talking, too much sometimes, and he's too curious for his own good." Scott was mostly talking to himself now so Erica cleared her throat to get him back on track.

"All your daddy needs to do is to find himself a lovely man or woman who's a good listener, doesn't like keeping secrets and who's good with kids and well they'd have to love his food, but that's a given. But I'm sure they're out there somewhere." Erica looked up at her uncle mesmerized. "And when he finds them, they'll fall in love and you'll have a new mommy or daddy." Scott said solemnly and Erica beamed up at him.

* * *

The next day, at school two kids had been whispering something during class and their teacher had called them out.

"It's not nice to keep secrets, Heather and Caitlin." He had said. "Why don't you tell the class what you were whispering about?" Both Heather and Caitlin had turned red at that, but Erica ignored them, instead a plan was forming in her head, but first she needed to know one thing.

"Mr. Derek?" She said, raising her hand.

"Yes Erica, what is it?" He asked patiently, even though he had told her a thousand times that she had to raise her hand silently so she wouldn't disturb the rest of the class.

"Do you not like secrets?" Erica asked and her teacher suddenly turned red, like her daddy did whenever he got mad or embarrassed about something. Erica sure hoped he wasn't mad.

"No, Erica, it's not fair to keep secrets from people, especially not from friends or families. But sometimes it's necessary, even though truth always comes out in the end."

Erica nodded along. "My daddy says that too!" She was excited, her teacher Mr. Derek was perfect for her daddy, he could listen really good, he liked kids, and he didn't like secrets! She wanted to say something else about her daddy but before she could think of anything the bell rang and Mr. Derek looked as if he was relieved.

"Well, that's it for today, boys and girls. Grab your coats and backpacks and wait for me at the door."

After everyone had gotten on their coats and backpacks Mr. Derek led them outside to where there parents were waiting. Erica scanned the crowd until she saw her daddy standing next to Isaac's mommies.

"Hello munchkin!" Her daddy said, sweeping Erica up in his arms so he could plant a big wet kiss on her cheek.

"Hi Daddy! Guess what, guess what, guess what!"

"I don't know, what?" Stiles answered.

"My teacher said that the truth always comes out in the end, just like you do!" Erica yelled out, causing her daddy to flinch slightly as she was yelling right next to his ear.

"Sounds like my kind of teacher." Stiles answered and Erica beamed.

"That's very good news!" Erica said, right before Mr. Derek came over to them to say goodbye to Erica and hello to her dad, like he always did at the end of the day.

"Hello Stiles." He said, offering his hand to shake. "Good to see you again."

"Hi Derek, good to see you too."

"I'll let you two talk." Erica said with a nod to herself before going over to where Isaac was waiting on his mommies to finish talking with some other parents.

"I know something!" She sing-songed to her best friend.

"Tell me!" He said eagerly.

"My daddy and Mr. Derek are going to fall in love!"

"They are not." Isaac said with a suspicious look at Erica.

"They are too! I'm getting a new daddy!" She answered pointing to where her daddy and Mr. Derek were talking about something.

Isaac just gaped at them.

"Our teacher is going to be your new daddy?"

"Yup! Watch this." Erica skipped back over to where her dad was still talking to her teacher.

"She's really doing good, though she does still have to learn to wait to talk until I call on her." Mr. Derek said, ruffling her hair.

"Well, she's got that from her dad, I think." her daddy said, sweeping her up into his arms again.

"Daddy, can Mr. Derek eat at our house?" Erica asked before anyone could say anything more. Her daddy and Mr. Derek looked surprised.

"Well, if Mr. Derek is looking for a place to eat, then sure we'd love to have him over."

"How about dinner tonight?" Erica asked enthusiastically.

"Well, dinner sounds lovely." Mr. Derek answered and Erica had to keep herself from shouting out how well her plan was working. It wouldn't do that her daddy found out before the plan worked!

"Perfect. It's a date then." Her daddy said looking at Mr. Derek who got red in the face again. Erica hoped he wasn't mad this time either. But her daddy was going red too, so she thought not.

* * *

Later that evening, Erica was sitting on the couch with a glass of flowers in her hand. She had hand picked the flowers in their garden earlier that evening while her daddy had been cooking her favorite meal, Spaghetti and Meatballs. Now she impatiently waiting for Mr. Derek to arrive.

_DING DONG_

"Daddy, hurry up. Mr. Derek is here!" She yelled and her daddy rushed into the room.

"I'm coming Erica!" Erica jumped off the couch, presenting the flowers to her daddy.

"Here, people love getting flowers." Her daddy let out a little laugh.

"Well, that's very sweet of you." He said, kissing Erica's cheek before getting up to answer the door.

"Wait a minute." She said, motioning him closer before pushing an escaped curl flat on his head when he crouched before her. He laughed again.

"You look very handsome." She said.

"Thank you very much."

"Now, be nice and don't talk too much." Erica rushed to say before he opened the door.

"Erica, I don't talk too much. Well, maybe sometimes I do, but that's because your uncle Scotty never talked much, and someone had to do all the talking."

"Daddy!" Erica sing-songed.

"Alright, I'll shut up." Her daddy said with a chuckle before opening the door to let Mr. Derek in.

"Well, here I am." Mr. Derek said as the door opened.

"How are you?" He asked her daddy.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Just fine, hello Erica." Mr. Derek said to Erica who just waved at him.

"Here, these are for you."

"Tulips, my favorites!" Mr. Derek said, accepting the glass with the flowers.

"Freshly picked by Erica from my garden." Her daddy said with a look at Erica, that usually meant she was in trouble. Not today though, today her daddy would fall in love.

"Daddy is the best daddy in the whole world." Erica said, with a nod.

"Well I don't know about the best daddy in _the whole world_ , but people may say that I'm the best cook in town, in fact, when I was in high school I used to cook for my dad all the time.."

"Ahum." Erica cleared her throat and her daddy threw her a startled look.

"Well, enough about me. Let's go eat some dinner." Erica stepped forward and gripped both their hands, before connecting theirs and letting go so that now Mr. Derek and her daddy were holding hands. "This way please."

"Well, look at that, Erica set the table all by herself." her daddy said as they walked into the kitchen.

"There are no candles, because I can't play with matches." Erica said, when her daddy and Mr. Stiles sat down at the table. Mr. Derek put the glass with flowers next to him and smiled brightly at Erica. "That's for the best, young lady, matches are very dangerous to play with."

Erica nodded and got the bottle of coke from out of the refrigerator before filling one glass and putting it between her daddy and her teacher.

"She also helped me make dinner, what are we having again, Erica?"

"Spaghetti and Meatballs and coke." She said, slightly disappointed she would have to miss out in order for her plan to work.

"Uhm, sweetheart, there's only one glass of coke here." her daddy said pointing at the glass.

Erica smiled and took out two straws from behind her back to put into the glass.

"I know. Now you can share. Have a nice dinner." She said and turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Erica, aren't you gonna eat with us?" Her daddy asked.

"You need to be alone." She said, before she put on the playlist her uncle Scotty had helped her put together.

The soft voice of Ed Sheeran filled the room before she left it. She closed the door behind her and put her ear against it so she could listen to them falling in love.

"She sure went to a lot of trouble for this." Her daddy said and Erica smiled. She sure did.

"You know, she's really doing good at school." Mr. Derek answered. "You really don't need to suck up like this." He murmured something else, but it was too soft for Erica to hear it. But it made her daddy laugh, so whatever it was, it was good.

"Well, we Stilinski's aren't suck ups, I might do the other thing, but we really aren't suck ups." Her daddy laughed again and so did Mr. Derek this time.

"Maybe she just wants us to be really good friends." Mr. Derek said.

"Or maybe we should just tell her." Her daddy answered. Tell her what, Erica wondered.

"Maybe." Mr. Derek said and it was silent for a couple of moments. Maybe they had already fallen in love and were now kissing or something. Erica decided to check up on them.

"Are you in _love_ yet?" She asked, pushing the door open.

Her daddy promptly choked on his food and Mr. Derek handed him the glass so he could flush down the Spaghetti.

"Thanks."

Her daddy said to her teacher before he turned to Erica.

"What did you just say Erica?" He asked, pulling Erica into his lap.

"Are you in love yet?"

"How did you know?" her daddy asked.

"You were being quiet as I was eavesdropping, so I thought you had fallen in love then. Uncle Scotty said he fell in love with auntie Kira over a dinner like this, though theirs had _candles_. It was romantic he said."

"Oh, sweetheart, we've been in love for a while now, longer than tonight, but we just didn't know how to tell you." Daddy said and Mr. Derek smiled at her and nodded when she looked over at him to check what her daddy was saying was true.

"Why didn't you know how to tell me?" Erica asked, pouting slightly and she saw her daddy and Mr. Derek looking at each other before Mr. Derek answered.

"Because I'm also your teacher, and we didn't know if you'd like it if you would also want to see me at your home after seeing me all day in the classroom." Erica's eyes grew big.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" She said, throwing her hands in the air, barely avoiding punching her daddy in the nose. "You're the best teacher in the whole world! Of course I want to see you at home too." She turned to her daddy. "Mr. Derek tells the bestest stories daddy, even better than you. He can do all the voices!"

"Is that so?" Her daddy asked before looking at Mr. Derek. "Then maybe he should tell you a bedtime story sometime, if you'd like that."

"If I'd like that? I'd _love_ that! Can we do one tonight, Mr. Derek?"

"Only if you just call me Derek, without the Mister in front of it. Although at school you still have to say Mr. Derek okay?" Erica nodded empathicaly.

"Alright, do you want to eat dinner with us now?" Her daddy asked, and her stomach answered before she could, as it decided now was a good time to let them hear how empty it was.

"Grab a plate then and take your seat."

* * *

The rest of dinner her daddy and Derek listened to Erica's stories, before telling her and each other a few of their own, and when it was time to good to bed Derek went up with them to tell the story as promised. Before he could start though, and after her daddy asked her if she had brushed her teeth, which she had, she needed to ask a question herself.

"Does this mean I have two daddies now?" Her daddy and Derek looked at each other.

"Not right now, no, but hopefully someday in the future it does." Her daddy answered and Derek smiled at Erica and nodded as well.

"Cool, but do I have to wait until then to get a double hug? Because Isaac says they are the best and I can't wait till I get one."

"Well, you shouldn't have to wait." Her daddy said. "A double hug is when we hug you at the same time, right?" Erica nodded and both her daddy and Derek swooped in from either side to hug her. Isaac was right, double hugs were the best!

* * *

About a year later, Erica and Isaac were playing at her daddies wedding.

"I told you our teacher would become my new daddy!" Erica said smugly.

"And I told you Double Hugs are the best!" Isaac sounded just as smug. But Erica didn't mind, he really was right about that!

**Author's Note:**

> Isaacs mommies are Allison and Lydia, I couldn't resist. ;)


End file.
